


Kitten

by strawberry_cider



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Gerry needs some help relaxing.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Kitten

Gerry loved cats. When he was little, a crazy cat lady lived across the street from him and his mother. He'd see the cats walk around the windows and look back at him, or get out and walk around the street. Gerry would try to pet them when his mother wasn't looking and before she could tell him off and shoo the cat away. She'd call them "flee-bags". Admittedly, the lady next door wasn't a clean person. Along with cats, she hoarded lots of things. Gerry could see the newspapers and boxes and trash piling up against the windows, blocking the view inside the house. Gerry through she and his mother were similar, except that the latter was more organized and with a purpose in her hoarding. Gerry liked the old lady better.

He would have also liked his mother to be like the old lady. She was so nice to her cats. She kept them together with her in a house full of clutter and bad smells, but she genuinely cared about them. She spent more money on them, on their food, than on her own health. She called them her “babies”, her “sweethearts”. When they'd come up to her after going outside, she'd greet them and say “hello!” as if they were people. Gerry's mother would call her repulsive, but she was so nice! Little Gerry wondered how can such a nice person be bad? So what her home was a mess? Gerry wished he could interact with her more. It felt an awkward thing to do. He'd been her neighbour for so long, his mother talked shit about her, he didn't even know her name, and now he suddenly wants to talk to her and pet her cats? The more time passed, the more it felt like it was too late, he lost his chance for a cat-loving friend. He lost it for good when the old lady was found dead in her house. A tower of boxes fell over her and crushed her. Gerry thought something was odd when the cats wandered much more than usual, as though searching for food they were no longer being given.

Gerry's favourite movie was “Aristocrats”. He lost count of how many times he watched it. Every character was so quirky and fun and endearing. Duchess and the kittens' owner was such a lovely lady. It reminded Gerry of the old lady, but more elegant and extravagant. She loved her cats so much too, she was such a loving mother. Duchess was a great mom too. Gerry would have also liked his mother to be like Duchess and her owner. His favourite song was “Everybody wants to be a cat”. He would dance along with them on the couch.

As he grew up, he found himself wishing to be a cat too. It was so silly and dumb, he was painfully aware about it, but cats had nothing to worry about! They had no responsibilities, no obligations, no destinies! They were left alone, left to be, to wander, to eat and sleep whenever. They were loved just for who they were. Nobody asked anything from a cat. They were infamous for being cold and doing what they wanted, but people still gushed about them and wanted them near, loved them and cared for them unconditionally. It wasn't that strange of a desire, if you think about it.

It was the weirdest fucking way possible of realising that, but that's what he wanted, all right? Everyone copes their own way. He was aware how it sounded. He was aware of the discrepancy with his character. He was even more aware of it as Jon looked at him, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“You... want me to do what?” Jon repeated, blinking, as though unsure if he heard what he heard.

Gerry hid his face in his hands and wanted to scream.

Jon looked away from him, feeling his own face burn. He looked at his own hands, fiddling with the long black velvet ribbon he was given. He expected something kinky from Gerry upon seeing it, but his proposition caught him so off-guard, he just kind of froze in place and stared at him in shock. Gerry immediately regretted his decision and now he was refusing to look at Jon.

Jon thought about it and it wasn't that he wasn't into it, but it just came as such a surprise! To think Gerry wanted to have a ribbon tied around his neck and to be treated like a cat, to be pet like one and to sprawl around the bed like that... Jon would have very much liked to see that. Even just for the novelty of it, the idea of _Gerry_ , of all people, being so vulnerable and submissive to someone like Jon, who could only dream of being so intimidating.

“Let's do it!” Jon said, feeling himself blush.

“Wait, really?” Gerry said, looking up surprised.

“Yes!” Jon said, stifling a nervous laugh.

He sat down next to Gerry on the bed and wound the ribbon around his neck. He tied it tight enough just so it wouldn’t slide off to his collar bone. They tested if he could breathe comfortably before Jon tied the ends into a bow to the side. He got off the bed and took a step back to admire his work. Gerry looked even more adorable than he expected, especially because he was blushing furiously. Jon never knew he needed this.

He cupped Gerry's face and kissed him on the forehead. “You make such a pretty kitty!” Jon said, unable to hold himself.

Gerry made a sound in the back of his throat that was a stifled scream. He tore away from Jon's hands. “This is a bad idea.” He said quickly, reaching to take off the ribbon.

“What? No!” Jon said, reaching for his wrist. “It's okay! We can do it if you want!”

“This is stupid!” Gerry said, voice cracking from embarrassment.

“It's not! I can understand the appeal of it!”

Gerry opened his mouth, but closed it back again, covering his face again and groaning in his palms. “Ugh, this is so dumb. How is pretending to be someone else going to make it any better?”

“I don’t know, but do you want to at least try?"

Gerry sighed. “Yes, but...” He tried to say how mortifying it was, but his voice cracked again and he blushed harder. Jon's heart fluttered at the sight.

“All right.” Jon said, carefully. “If you wanna stop, just... take the ribbon off.”

“Okay.” Gerry said.

“All right...” He scooted closer to him. He pulled Gerry's hair behind his ear and started petting his head from there. Gerry was tense, but his eyes slowly fluttered shut and he allowed himself to relax. Jon watched him take a deep breath and lean against his hand, that moved to cradle his cheek.

“There we go…” Jon said. “There’s a good kitty…” He pulled his head close so he could kiss him on the nose. Gerry had the urge to move his head up and make him kiss him on the mouth, but he already moved away.

“Come here, kitten.” Jon said, smiling and with a gentle voice. Gerry lied on his lap, arms wrapped around his waist and head nuzzled against his stomach. Jon thread his fingernails through Gerry's hair and he sighed, content. Jon despised having his hair touched, but Gerry enjoyed it. It helped him unwind. Jon’s hand was moving slowly, following the shape of his skull, ring finger, middle finger and then pointer finger, until he reached the nape. Gerry was breathing slowly against Jon's hip bone, forehead covered by a fold of his shirt. He would shiver from time to time from his nails touching the back of his neck. One of the times it made him gasp softly. Oh, Jon was enjoying this too. Gerry was hugging him like he was a stuffed animal. Such a cute boy he had.

Gerry shifted his arms after a while and stretched his back. Jon watched the movement of his shoulder-blades through his shirt and dragged his nails from the nape of his neck to his first vertebras, skipping the ribbons, earning a sweet little keening. He opened his eyes and sleepily looked up. Jon couldn’t stop himself from smiling, still scratching his neck.

Gerry groaned and turned around, rubbing his face. The pattern of the shirt’s fabric was imprinted on his forehead and his brow. His slid lower until only his head was on Jon's lap.

“Do you want to stop?” Jon asked.

“No.” Gerry said, quietly. “My back hurt.”

“Poor kitty.”

“Okay, don't overdo it.”

Jon resumed, tracing the underside of his chin, over the ribbon and Adam’s apple and along the tendons. Gerry took deep, long breaths and his eyes fluttering shut again. For Jon it would have been torture, it surprised him he liked it. He had no intention of stopping yet. Gerry shivered and tilted his head back to give him even more access. His jaw was tense from holding his voice back. He couldn’t just moan out loud, he thought. Jon brought his other hand too and it became very hard to hold back. He cradled the side of his face with one hand and tickled the underside of his chin with the other. Gerry whimpered and Jon stopped. The disappointed look he shot up at him was priceless.

“What?” Jon asked, smiling innocently.

“Brat...” Gerry groaned, turning his head to the side to kiss his palm.

“What else do you want to do as a cat?”

“I don't know. I didn't think I'd get this far.”

Gerry got off from Jon's lap and lied on the bed at his side. Jon slid down to his level and lied half-way on top of him, one leg between his own and elbows on either side of Gerry, hands threading in his hair. Gerry quickly closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks burn. They were a lovely pink and Jon leant down to kiss them. He peppered kisses on his cheekbones, on his eyes, his brows and his forehead. Gerry felt hot and his throat ached.

“Such a good kitten...” Jon said, grazing fingers along his temple. “You're so dear to me, I'm glad you're my kitty...” He rubbed thumbs on his cheeks. Gerry tried to shift away, blushing harder, but only sunk deeper into the sheets and pillows. “Aww, is kitty embarrassed?” He asked, cornering him further. The bastard was loving it and Gerry hated to admit how much he liked it a lot. “Don’t be shy with me, little kitten…” Jon said, voice low and dangerous, giving Gerry goosebumps. “Kitty’s so cute when he’s flustered… It’s not often that it happens. You’re usually so bold and tough, aren’t you?”

One of Jon's hands thread through his hair, making it so easy to grab a handful, as the other slid behind his ear and around his neck. “You're shaking like a leaf, kitty. Are you still nervous? Want me to kiss you better?” He asked, close enough to brush his lips as he spoke. Gerry nodded, exhaling shakily. Jon smiled as he kissed him. He kissed him back passionately, Jon's leg pressed against his crotch. Gerry whimpered, pushing against it as he held Jon tight on top of him. His lips were so soft, his mouth tasted so good. It was hard to breathe, but it felt amazing. Gerry wanted to be suffocated with kisses.

Jon broke away for a moment, to catch his breath. Gerry's eyes were cloudy, he looked drunk. Jon's hand moved from Gerry's neck and slowly slid down his chest and stomach.

“Do you want me to touch you?” He asked, fingers tracing the edge of his pants. Gerry’s breath quickened in anticipation. “Do you, kitty?” He asked again.

“Yes!” Gerry rasped out. “Do it, already!”

Jon smiled and pulled the hem until Gerry's erection were exposed, trapped by his underwear. He fondled him through the fabric and he gasped. Jon didn't know Gerry could make such sounds.

“Good kitten...” He said before resuming kissing him, hand going beneath the waistband and grabbing him. Gerry moaned in his mouth and arched his back, but Jon held him down. “So good... Just for me to see...” He said, kissing his cheek as Gerry gasped for air when he finally let him go. “How does it feel to be a kitten? To be the one teased? To feel so good you can't think properly? This is what it feels like when you touch me. Do you like it?”

Gerry was panting. One of his arms was trapped under Jon. He made to reach with his free one to his cock, to make Jon jerk him off faster. Jon clutched the fist in his hair and Gerry yelped. His cock throbbed in Jon's other hand.

“Is this your version of being held by the scruff of the neck?” Jon asked and laughed softly. “Keep being a good kitten, okay? Lie back and let me love you. You can do that, can't you? You're so close, you're shaking so much. Kitty likes being good. Yes, he does.”

“Jon...” Gerry's voice was shaky. Drool was dripping down his chin. His free hand was up to his face in an attempt to cover it.

“Look at me, kitty.” Jon said, stroking his forehead and making him look up. “ I want to see your face as you cum.”

Gerry gave a valiant effort, but he closed his eyes as he came in Jon's hand, tilting his head back and nearly shouting. He sank into the bed, exhausted, as Jon kissed his cheek.

He curled up to Jon and watched him wipe his hand against the covers, unsure what else to reach for without leaving him. “We'll wash later.” He said, lying back next to Gerry, who was looking up at him from beneath his chin with a weak smile and half-lidded eyes. Gerry was happy, he could tell. Being a cat was the best.

“I love you, kitten.” Jon said, kissing his forehead as he hugged him. Gerry felt a thug at the ribbon – he forgot about it - and felt the bow unravel and be pulled away from under his neck. It tickled and Gerry found himself feeling sad about not wearing it anymore.

“I love you, Gerry.” Jon added, lifting his head to kiss him on the mouth. “You're such a good boy.”

“I love you too.” Gerry murmured and further hid his face in his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
